Lover Of The Light
by Wr1t3r96
Summary: Ten years after the war, a reunion is taking place
1. Chapter 1

Since when was it necessary for schools to have reunions? Everyone who wanted to stay in contact stayed in contact, everyone else slipped away. That was life. I sighed and stared at myself in the mirror. Harry didn't want to go either, Ron and Ginny did so we were all going. Harry, like myself, had had every major part of his life plastered throughout the media since we left Hogwarts so what was the point? In the ten years since the end of the Second Wizarding War and our schooling at Hogwarts lots of things had happened. The things everyone knew were going to happen, happened: Harry and Ginny got married, Harry and Ron joined the Auror programme, I went back to redo my last year, Harry and Ginny had a baby, Harry and Ginny had another baby, Harry and Ginny are having another baby, Harry became head Auror, I started my Healer training… That was what had been expected of the four of us. The unexpected had been Ron and I. our relationship fizzled out perhaps two weeks after the war ended; luckily we remained friends and I even set Ron up with his fiancé, Raegan Parrish. Spending the night with my friends would be delightful, it was however, not just them I would be spending the evening with. I cast my mind back to some faces I remembered from Hogwarts. Most were a blur, some stuck out: Justin, Hannah, Parkinson, Anthony, Lavender, Malfoy… I sighed again. Why were we going?

"Hermione Jean Granger! We are going because we never see you!" Ginny's crackly voice on the other end of the phone was as annoyed as usual when I voiced my displeasure at being forced into going. "You are coming. I know New York is far more exciting but you can spend one night with us. Have you got your portkey ready?"

"Yes Gin." I said with a sigh, staring at the hairbrush on my desk.

"What time does it leave?"

"One here, six with you."

"Where do you land?"

"In your living room." I felt like a petulant child being told off. Ever since Ginny had had James and Albus she had pretty much become her mother.

"Are you wearing the dress yet?" I looked at the dress spread out on my bed. It was a stunning dress – very not me.

"Ginny, I don't think I can wear this. It's not me at all." I could feel her anger at me. "Please don't full name me again."

"Mione, you will look absolutely spectacular in that dress. Now put it on wear the shoes," I started to interrupt her. "Don't you dare interrupt me! Put on the shoes, look gorgeous and get your arse here!"

"Yes Ginny. See you soon." I said.

"Love you! Can't wait to see you!" all the hostility had disappeared and I laughed as I hung up the phone. I was very excited to see everyone. The last time I had been home had been Christmas, plus I had my big news to tell them. I looked around the apartment that had been my home for five years all packed up in boxes. It would be nice to go home.

There was nothing worse than travelling by port key. The hideous feeling of being pulled by your navel to various destinations across the world was simply horrible. The crash landing I suffered in Harry's living room caused three different people to run in with wands out. "Mione!" Harry swept me up into a hug and I resisted the urge to vomit all down his back.

"Hello." I whispered shakily.

"Oh Merlin, please don't puke on me." he let me go quickly and I was suddenly in Ginny's arms.

"It is so good to see you! You look so amazing in that dress. I knew you would." Ron smiled at me before wrapping me in his strong arms.

"We've missed you so much Hermy." I scowled at Ron, I hated that nickname. He knew and smirked at me before letting me go. The three of them stood together watching me, all dressed up to the nines. Ginny had bobbed her hair which only served to enhance the angular features of her face. That doubled with the smoky make up she was wearing made her look like a vixen. "Damn Ginny! Look at you!" the baby bump was still small but starting to show. She rubbed her stomach and smiled at Harry. The boys looked exactly the same. "Anyway, where are my godsons? How big are they? Will they even recognise me?" we walked through Grimauld Place into the subterranean kitchen to see Mrs Weasley fighting with a small boy with messy jet black hair who refused point blank to eat his tea.

"James Sirius Potter! You will eat this, it's delicious!" Flashbacks to my earlier conversation with Ginny hit me. _Uncanny_ I thought. "Hermione! Oh dear, it is wonderful to see you. James look, Auntie Hermione!" James whipped his head round and stared at me. James was the perfect mix of his parents, looking no more like one than the other.

"Mi! Mi! Mi! Mi! Mi! Mi!"

"Oh my goodness." I said, Ginny smiled tiredly at me, nodding her head. James was still squeaking. Albus sat next to him, noticing James wasn't watching and started scooping James' dinner into his mouth. Al looked like a mini Harry. The jet black hair, pointing in every direction, the emerald green eyes. He was Harry to a t. "hello munchkins." I kissed both boys on the cheek which stopped James' chanting. "Are you being good boys for your Nana Weasley?"

"Yes Mi!" James said. Albus only nodded, his mouth was full.

"Alby! Stop eating James' food!" Albus had his hand in the bowl in front of James again. "We'll see you later my darlings. Be good for Nana." Ginny kissed both of her sons, quickly followed by Harry doing the same.

"You guys ready?" Ron asked. Was I?

* * *

The handsome figure staring back at me in the mirror didn't look terrified, he looked confident about spending the evening with a group of people who hated his guts. The figure merely smirked at the thought. _Merlin, why am I doing this?_ Why did people feel the need to meet up after ten years? It's been ten years, no one wants to see them anymore. I sighed. Stupid Blaise making me go. I cursed for what felt like the thousandth time that evening. "You are such a good friend Drake, no wonder I put up with you." Blaise sauntered into my room like he owned the place, his robes billowing about him making him look very reminiscent of the late Professor Snape. "What are you wearing?" I looked down at my tailored Armani suit.

"It's the muggle version of dress robes. Extremely comfortable and that wretched cloak doesn't get in the way." Blaise had got very used to my appropriation of various muggle-isms but I think it still bothered him a little, considering y upbringing. "You should try one."

"Yeah right. I like the wretched cloak." He stood next to me and looked at the mirror. "Makes me feel powerful, plus…" he pulled out a box of Bertie Botts from a hidden pocket inside the mass of fabric. "Want one?" I bravely stuck my hand in the box and pulled one out.

"Cheers." I said, popping the small bright green bean in my mouth. "Peppermint, thank Salazar for that. I think in the last box we had I got a vomit one." I shuddered at the memory. Blaise and I had shared the apartment in muggle London for almost four years now. It was in a good central location for both of our respective careers; close enough to Diagon Alley for Blaise and his law firm but also about the same distance from St Mungo's for me. It was already far more like a home to me than the Manor had ever been. "Are you ready to go?" I asked. Blaise was still checking himself out in my mirror. "Dude!"

"What? Sorry. Yes I'm ready. Are you?" Was I?

* * *

 **I apologise for it being so short but I just wanted to get the first chapter done. The next chapter will be up soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry, Ron, Ginny and I apparated into the quaint town of Hogsmede. The loud cracks reverberated through the empty town. "It is today isn't it?" I asked. The carriages were stood at the end of the road up to the castle. It had been so long since all four of us had been here. Ron kept hold of me to ensure I didn't fall down in the ridiculously tall heels Ginny had forced me into. Even with five inches added to my petite 5'4" Ron towered over me. I was thankful for the comforting arm around my shoulder, and all it did was remind me how much happier I was that Ron and I were friends and nothing more. The small coach pulled by the graceful thestral was one of the few remaining at the bottom of the hill up to the castle. "Everyone's obviously there already." Harry mused.

"So we get to make a big entrance and highlight the fact we are ever so slightly late? Delightful." I muttered sarcastically. Ron snorted beside me as the carriage pulled us towards our old classmates. "Is Luna coming?"

"Yes I think so. It may be a little awkward though." Ginny said. I looked confused. "You know, since her and Neville broke up."

"No!" I said. "They were so cute together!"

"Well, he's engaged to Hannah Abbot now."

"Since when?"

"How long have they been together Harry? A year?" Harry nodded. "They've been together a year, I don't think it was that long ago when they got engaged. When did they get engaged Harry? About a month ago?" Harry nodded again. "Yeah, a month ago."

"Why didn't you tell me he and Luna had split up? I thought that was a sure thing."

"So did we. I do have to admit that he and Hannah are good together though. She asked me to be one of her bridesmaids. With this one on the way though I may have to say no." I sat back in my seat. I had missed a lot. The rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence.

The imposing school always seemed to be able to knock the breath out of me when I first saw it. Its façade, despite having suffered major damage during the battle of Hogwarts looked as it always had. When I had come back as an 8th year, it surprised me how much had been restored and in such a short time. Ron and Ginny had started towards the castle, leaving Harry and I behind to stare in wonder at it. "Welcome home Harry." I said before we followed the two redheads through the open doors. _Brace yourself Hermione_.

The statue in the entrance hall was a memorial to those who had lost their lives in the Second Wizarding War. The memorial depicted a group of about ten people with their wands in the air as a salute. It was beautiful; it did remind me of the day Dumbledore died though. Ginny and Ron were looking at one name in particular. It had been ten years, it just hadn't got any easier. "It'll be fine Mione." Harry said, "Just like flying."

"I hate flying Harry." He snickered before grabbing Ginny and making his way through the doors. I stood, feeling lost for a moment.

"Shall we?" Ron said, offering his arm to me.

Nobody turned to look at us as we entered. Nobody noticed us at all actually. It was refreshing. The Great Hall looked as it always had; a grand room with the house insignias dotted about. The fireplace was empty; no need to heat the room in the middle of June. Ron immediately made a beeline for the table laden with food, Harry and Ginny had disappeared, and I was alone. Beside the drinks table, I saw Luna. She looked as kooky as usual and I rushed over to give her a hug. "Hey Luna." I said, embracing her.

"Hello Hermione. How are you?" her floaty, high voice still remained.

"I'm ok. I just heard about you and Neville. I know this is about a year and half too late but I am sorry." I grabbed a bottle of butterbeer. Luna merely shrugged.

"What's done is done. I am happy for him." She sounded sadder than she looked and I gave her a small smile.

"Well you're braver than me." I said. "How does it feel being editor of the Quibbler?" she brightened up a little.

"I enjoy it. It's exciting writing the articles. Now more people read it I've had to expand."

"I would get them, every week. You are an excellent journalist Luna, although you were also a great Magizoologist… I read your paper about the Crumple-Horned Snorkack; it was fascinating." She blushed.

"After daddy died, I couldn't let someone else be in charge of the Quibbler. I still go every so often to Sweden to visit them. They are delightful creatures. It's been very nice talking to you Hermione, it's been too long."

"I wanted to talk to everyone about that actually. Wait here." She nodded as I disappeared into the throng of people searching for Harry and Ginny. Did we really have this many classmates? There were so many people in the hall that I could barely push my way through. I got stuck behind an extremely tall frame – at least 6'3" – in a very well-tailored suit. _Who the hell is in front of me and damn!_

"Ermm, sorry, excuse me." I said, tapping the man on the shoulder.

"Oh sorry – Granger!"

"Malfoy… hello." _Awkward situation. Awkward situation. Get out!_ "Sorry, can I just -" I pointed past him towards Ginny.

"Of course." He moved ever so slightly to the side so I had to slide past him. Damn he was tall… was he always so tall? And muscular? _Get a grip Hermione!_

"Thank you." I squeaked as I rushed through the tiny space. I just rubbed up against Draco Malfoy… why did I have to come here? I forced my way through the crowd towards Ginny. She was engaged in conversation with Dean, who was also extremely tall and attractive – what the hell happened? I wanted to glance back at Malfoy but I forced myself to keep my eyes forward. "… Your article about the prospects of the world cup was really interesting Gin – Hey Hermione!" Dean quickly pulled me into a hug. _What is it with all of these guys, why do they insist on touching me?!_

"Hello Dean." I said when he finally let me go. "Can I steal Ginny?"

"Of course. It's good to see you, you look lovely this evening." I blushed and looked away, grabbed Ginny's arm and heaved her over to Luna.

"Where are your husband and brother?"

"Probably eating all of the food. It's like neither of them eat at home." We found the boys exactly where Ginny said they would be. Ron was piling food onto two plates now and Harry was absentmindedly picking at the food. Ron was not impressed when we pulled him away from his dinner. "I have some news Ron, please stop eating for one second." I had finally managed to gather them together. I would have grabbed Neville too, but that would have been uncomfortable.

"Was yur noos Mi-ne?"

"Ronald do not talk with your mouth open please" he had the good sense to look sheepish at my reprimand. I looked into the faces of four of my favourite people on the planet and smiled. "I'm moving back to London." Ginny was the first to rush forward and hug me. The boys cheered and soon I was in the middle of a large group hug.

"I'm so pleased Mione!"

"All of us back together!"

"Thank goodness."

"That's brilliant Hermy." After the four of them let go of me we all stood just smiling at each other. "We need to make a toast." Said Ron. He and Harry grabbed five glasses of firewhiskey and passed them out between us. "To Hermione, finally coming home."

"To Hermione!" the other three chorused. After taking a gulp and shuddering at the burn in my throat I smiled.

"Thanks guys. I'm really looking forward to this."

About half an hour later, Ginny and I were sat at one of the small tables that littered the Great Hall. Raegan had arrived and had been thrilled by my news since we would be working together. "We are going to have so much fun working together Hermione! Oh I can't wait!" she squeezed my arms and wandered off to find Ron. She really was better for Ron than I was. They complimented each other well; I couldn't wait to be a bridesmaid at their wedding. "So what department will you be in?" Ginny asked, sipping on her pumpkin juice.

"I'll be the head healer on the fourth floor, but I will also be coordinating the new wing when that's ready."

"A new wing? What's that going to be?"

"A paediatrics wing. I can't wait for that to be ready. I loved doing my paediatrics rotation at St Hildegard's." Ginny snorted.

"That is such a ridiculous name for a hospital. St Hildegard's." she emphasised in a posh voice, giggling to herself.

"How is it any more ridiculous than Mungo? Mungo doesn't even sound like a word!" it didn't take us long for the both of us to dissolve into hysterical giggles. After at least five minutes of solid laughter Ginny had calmed down enough to say: "I have really missed you Hermione."

"I missed you too Gin." We reached over to each other and sat holding hands until Harry appeared, smirking.

"That smirk is positively Slytherin Harry." Ginny remarked which quickly caused it to slip from his face. He offered a hand to Ginny.

"Would you do me the honour of joining me in a dance Ginevra Potter?"

"You don't mind Mi?"

"Of course not! Go, have fun!" I smiled at the two of them. Nearly eight years of marriage and they still look at each other like love sick teenagers. Sometimes it was disgusting to witness, but at that moment, it reminded me how excited I was to be coming home. Raegan and Ron had also joined Harry and Ginny on the dance floor. The fact it was just the four of them made me smile. _It would be nice to be that in love with someone._ Other couples soon joined the merriment and I was one of the few people left sat down. I saw Luna on the edge of the couples dancing alone. She was far braver than me. I saw Zabini smiling at Luna's eccentric dance moves. He too was sat alone so I conjured up my Gryffindor courage and went to sit by him. "Good evening Hermione." His smooth voice was probably one that many women had fallen prey to over the years. He was handsome, nearly as tall as Malfoy, but not as attrac- _seriously?!_

"Hello Za – Blaise."

"You were brave, coming over to sit with a snake without any protection." He smirked at me.

I simply raised an eyebrow and replied: "What makes you think I can't handle myself. No offence Blaise but you don't seem too dangerous to me." he laughed and a genuine smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks I suppose." He laughed again before turning back to the dancing couples, his eyes immediately landed on Luna and a small smile graced his face.

"She's single you know." He looked surprised but quickly hid it.

"Who," he coughed, "Who's single? I – I don't know who you're talking about." He crossed his arms defensively and stared me down.

"I've already told you that you don't seem dangerous so cut that out." His look softened slightly. "Luna is single."

"Why would I want to ask out Looney?" he forced himself to say. I raised my eyebrow again. _Men._

"Do not call her Looney. You've been watching her all night. Ask her to dance with you, just be prepared for doing some extremely weird dancing."

"Do you think she'd say yes?"

"You might as well try." He smiled at me before walking over to the dancing woman. She smiled at him before nodding her head, I was surprised to see her agree to dance like everyone else. They did look cute together though.

"Did you send my best friend to go dance with Looney?" the drawl that was so familiar. _You got this Hermione._ I turned to face Malfoy. _You don't got this Hermione._

"Yes I did and don't call her that." He was so tall. "How tall are you?" he smirked at my aghast look as the words tumbled out of my mouth.

"6'4" and how tall are you?" he slid into the seat next to me, that smirk etched into his face. _Damn his gorgeous face._

"Without these hideous shoes I'm 5'6"." I said, avoiding his striking silver eyes. Since when was a face that perfect allowed? "I am sorry, I don't know why I asked that."

"Don't worry Granger, I don't mind." He too looked out at Blaise and Luna. She was finally teaching him the dance moves she prefers. They did look cute together.

"They actually look alright together." Malfoy muttered. In that moment the music changed.

"Oh! I love this song." _Kiss Me_ , the New Found Glory cover had just started playing. "I wonder why they're playing muggle music." Malfoy had stood and was now towering over me again, his hand outstretched. "What do you expect me to do with that Malfoy?"

"I expect you to accept my request to dance." He pulled me up and onto the dancefloor before I even had a chance to say no. I barely grazed his chin.

"That was very rude Malfoy."

"I apologise Granger." His hand was on the small of my back and soon we were dancing with all of the other loved up couples on the dancefloor.

" _Lift your open hand/ Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance/ Silver moon's sparkling/ So Kiss me"_ I sang along to the song while Malfoy swayed with me. His hand felt nice on my back. When the song finished I started to pull away from him but he tightened his grip one me. "Malfoy? The song's over." He let me go so suddenly that I felt like I could fall.

"Sorry. Thanks for the dance Granger. See you around." He stalked out of the great hall leaving me stood alone.

It was half past ten when Ginny collapsed into the seat next to me. "I used to be able to stay out for hours, until the night became the next day. Why is it all I want to do is go home, hug my children and go to bed?" I slung my arm over her shoulder.

"Because, my friend, you are pregnant with your third child so you haven't had any alcohol to keep you dancing." Ron and Raegan stumbled over at this point, both looking far too tipsy then they should. Harry followed them, attempting to keep them both upright.

"Are you guys ready to go? Where first?" I asked. Raegan had fallen into a chair and Ron was slipping dangerously off the side of the table.

"Your mum's but." Ron and Raegan dissolved into giggles. I shook my head at them.

"I'll just go say bye to Luna, you guys go if you want."

"You sure Mione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, yeah, take them home." Ron had since fallen onto the floor and was howling with laughter. "Children." We both said.

"I won't be long. See you in the morning." I kissed Harry's cheek and Ginny's. I tried to get Ron and Raegan to acknowledge me but they were both on the floor now. I scanned the hall for the petite blonde after the four of them had disapparated. Thank goodness McGonagall had let us apparate in and out of here.

It took me about five minutes but I found Luna engaged deep in conversation with Blaise. _I am cupid._ "Hey guys, sorry to interrupt." They both had identical smiles on their faces. I screamed in delight in my head. "Just wanted to let you know that we're going." Luna stood and hugged me tightly.

"I am really glad you're coming back home. You'll do brilliantly at St Mungo's." before I could thank Blaise interrupted us.

"You're starting at Mungo's? Is that why you and drake were talking? About how you're going to be working together?"

"Malfoy works at St Mungo's?!" I asked, incredulous.

"Yeah. He's head healer on the third floor." _Oh dear Merlin._

"Oh… no I didn't know."

"Well anyway. You two will be fine, you looked good together when you were dancing." Luna added.

"Looked good? Malfoy and I? Are you mad Lu?"

"It was just an observation Hermione."

"You're right, sorry." I said guiltily. "Anyway, see you tomorrow?"

"Yes." Luna smiled at me and we hugged again.

"Nice to see you again Blaise."

"You too Hermione." I walked off thinking about Malfoy.

We would be working together… wonderful.

* * *

I lay on my bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. Why had I asked her to dance? She had looked positively sinful in that red dress, so tight and revealing… I groaned as I threw my hands on my face. _Shit shit shit!_ I couldn't get her out of my mind. Every time I tried to think of something else she would pop right back in that red dress singing that muggle song… I sighed. "Drake? You here?" I heard the door slam behind Blaise.

"Yeah, I'm here." I said resignedly. Blaise wouldn't pry per se, but he would make comments. I forced myself of my bed and into the kitchen to face him. He was smirking again.

"So… what's up with you and Granger?"

"What's up with you and Lovegood?"

"Nothing's up with me and Luna." He said, staring down at the bottle of Ogden's in his hand.

"Nothing's up with me and Granger. Stop smirking!"

"Well, when you two start working together you can-" I whipped my head round to look at him.

"Working together?! What do you mean?!"

"She's going to start at Mungo's on the fourth floor in two weeks I think… yeah, that's what Luna said." working together?! Oh Salazar, what are you doing to me?!

* * *

 **So, the reunion is over – I know the description may have been a bit misleading but I didn't want to write a whole fic just about a reunion. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you for the next one** **J**


	3. Chapter 3

_First day._ I stared up at the statue of a healer in the waiting room. The welcome witch was beaming at everyone. Urghh… it was five to nine in the morning! That level of happiness should not exist at any time but at five to nine in the morning? Even worse. I was squished in between a rather large man and a small child in the waiting room. The rather large man had a significant odour and was clutching a small bag. Was he visiting? "Mr Grampton?" thankfully, the man on my side stood up and I saw why he was clutching a small bag. The mediwitch took in the bloody stump, the bag, and the odour before rushing him as quickly as she could up the stairs. The little boy beside me was sat alone. There was a space between him and the woman sat next to him. He did not look well. "Excuse me?" I asked. He looked up at me with big brown eyes. "Are you ok?" he didn't say anything, he just shook his head. "Are you by yourself?" again there were no words, but this time he nodded. "Have you been up to the desk?" Shake. "Would you like me to take you?" Nod. "Come on." I took his little hand and walked slowly with him up to the desk. The welcome witch shot her blinding smile at me. "Miss Granger! I told you that Healer Michaels was on his way." She wanted to be pissed off, but the smile couldn't leave her face. Poor her.

"I know what you said, but this little boy has been sat by himself in the waiting area for Merlin knows how long and no one thought to go over and see if he was ok." Her eyes narrowed at me but she continued to smile.

"What's wrong young man." He still made no noise, but he pointed at his stomach. "Have you eaten something you shouldn't have?" Shake. "Have you been bitten by anything?" Shake. "Touched something you shouldn't have?" Shake. "Did someone curse you?" Shake. "Why won't you talk?! We need to know what is wrong with you!"

"Hey!" I yelled. The witch finally stopped smiling. "Do _not_ talk to him like that! I will be taking him upstairs to spell damage and find out what's wrong and I will be talking to Healer Michaels about this." The little boy had hidden behind me when the witch started yelling. I pulled him round to my side and walked slowly towards the lifts. Stupid welcome witch. Anyone who has to smile all day can't possibly be the brightest tool in the shed. _Your job is to smile because you can't do anything else_ I thought, sniggering. I then felt immediately guilty before remembering what she did to the little man. He looked up at me, his doe eyes rimmed with tears. I smiled at him. Stupid welcome witch.

* * *

Despite the fact I wasn't supposed to start work until five this evening, I found myself trudging towards the lifts. Stupid interns. "Excuse me? Healer Malfoy?" I sighed. The welcome witch… Of course.

"Good morning." I said monotonously.

"Good morning sir. I didn't think you were going to be in this morning, you're not on the rota until this evening."

"I had to swap with Healer Burgess, he had an, umm, _altercation_ with an intern and his wife apparently wasn't too happy about it." I shuddered at the letter I had received this morning. It didn't tell the whole story, and it didn't say anything about his wife, but Mrs Burgess was terrifying. The welcome witch giggled. I had zero interest in the blonde idiot. Who the hell wants a job where they have to smile all day? "Anyway, I'm here now. Did you want something?"

"Just to say good morning." Giggle. "Oh, and that new healer is here. She was not nice. Whatever she says to you, don't believe her. Anyone with hair like that isn't a truthful person." She thrust her nose and chest into the air, trying to look high and mighty.

"Do you mean Healer Granger? What happened?"

"I was simply trying to help a poor boy here by himself and she went crazy! She took him upstairs even though she's supposed to be waiting for Michaels." Yeah, _that_ sounded like Granger. Just at that moment, Healer Michaels exited a lift with a sour look on his face. The witch behind the desk went rigid.

"Joy!" He gestured for her to follow him. She looked like a school child. _Idiot, and her name is Joy?_ I shook my head and finally made it over to the lifts. Granger was here… I'd forgotten it was her first day. As the doors closed I debated pressing the button for the fourth floor, but managed to stop myself. Why did I want to see her? I didn't. I didn't want to give Blaise the satisfaction.

 _Damn that music is catchy_ I thought as I stepped out onto my floor. The patients were all being attended to by the nurses and interns as I walked towards my office, only stopping for one intern. He looked about to wet himself when I stopped next to him. "What's the matter?"

"Umm, well sir… umm, I don't know, umm, don't know what he's taken." I managed to refrain from yelling at him. Why did he say 'umm' so many times? The patient in the bed was covered head to toe in deep red blisters, all of which looked incredibly painful. Some were starting to turn dark purple or black. I sifted through the mass of information in my head until I came to "Heracleum mantegazzianum" I said before starting to move off.

"Umm, what, what is that?" these interns were supposed to be the best of the best. How did I get stuck with this wimpy idiot?

"Heracleum mantegazzianum, also known as giant hogweed. He'll have been hit by the sap, somehow all over him, and then gone out in the sun." blank face. He is not staying up here. "The sap is phototoxic. When he went out into the sun it caused the blisters. If they aren't treated properly, and soon, he will be covered in black and purple scars for, more than likely, the rest of his life. Get it done now." I growled at him. He whimpered at my tone and ran off to find the antidote. Now I was in an even worse mood and everyone was staring. Fabulous. What a great day.

* * *

Twenty five minutes later, I was in my scrubs next to the little boy's bed. He still hadn't told me his name. After a thorough examination, I couldn't find anything to explain his pain. I nearly collapsed into the chair, defeated. "I'm sorry, I can't find anything wrong with you." He just stared ahead. _Come on Hermione. Think!_ "You haven't told me your name." he looked at me as if I was mad. "Do you know any sign language?" I asked hopefully, not that I knew much but you never know. He shook his head. "Can you write?" he nodded. Why the hell had I not done this earlier?! I grabbed a pen and my notebook, pulled the chair over to his bedside and handed him the paper. What's your name?" he scribbled before showing me the page.

 _Danny Dillon._

"Hi Danny Dillon, I'm Hermione Granger. Where does it hurt?"

 _My tummy._

"Alright, so your tummy hurts. How long has it been hurting?"

 _2 days._

"Two days? I am sorry. Where are your mummy and daddy?"

 _Don't know._ I didn't know how to respond. He didn't know? He had started writing again. _What on earth am I going to do?_

 _I never new mummy and daddy. I was left._

"Left where?"

 _At the home. They thort I was liing._

"When did you leave?"

 _This morning._

"How old are you Danny?"

 _7_

I stood up in anger. He was seven! How the hell did he get out of a children's home and here all by himself without someone noticing?! "Did you tell anyone you were leaving?" he shook his head. "Merlin." I whispered. "Ok Danny, what's the name of this home?" he shook his head so vigorously I thought his head was going to fall off. He obviously didn't want to go back. "Is it a wizards home?" he nodded. "Danny, I need to know where you came from and anything else that might help me figure out why you're hurting." He was shaking his head all the time I was talking and now he was crying. "Danny," I sat on the bed beside him, "I know this is difficult but I want to help." He looked at me again with those huge brown eyes. So adorable. "Please Danny?" he picked the pen up again.

 _Madame Murik's home 4 orfans._

"Thank you Danny." I rushed out of the cubicle and ran towards an intern. "I need you to get in touch with Madame Murik's home for orphans." She looked absolutely bewildered. In my effort to get Danny into a cubicle, I hadn't actually introduced myself to anyone. "Sorry, I'm Healer Granger, Hermione Granger and I need your help. What's your name?"

"I-I-I'm Arietta Redwood."

"Hi Arietta, very nice to meet you. Can you do that for me, speak to the orphanage?"

"Yes, of- of course." She scurried off. _Harry, I need Harry._

Harry arrived barely five minutes later with a determined air about him. As we walked into the cubicle and he saw little Danny, he looked very confused. "Danny, this is my best friend Harry." The little boy looked at Harry.

"Hi Danny." Harry said as he walked towards the bed. Danny cowered away from him. I rushed in between the two. In his Auror uniform he did look quite intimidating.

"He isn't here to hurt you Danny, he's here to help." Both Harry and I nodded, hopefully encouragingly. Danny relaxed a little. "Will you be alright if I leave for a few minutes?" Danny nodded. "Ok. I'm just going to talk to Harry for a minute and then he'll come back and talk to you, is that alright?" He nodded again. "Good." I smiled before exiting with Harry. Harry looked confused.

"You didn't really explain a lot Hermione. Why am I here?"

"He came, by himself, from some orphanage merlin knows how far away and won't talk. I don't know if he can't or won't. I probably should have asked him…"

"Mione!"

"Sorry. Anyway, they ignored his pain, said he was lying, and haven't sent anyone to find him. This would be the first place people go, right?"

"Yeah. No one's come to look for him?"

"Nobody. That's why I called you. I need you to find out what's going on there." Harry nodded and started towards the cubicle before turning back to look at me.

"How do I-"

"He's got a pen and paper. Just be patient with him, ok?" Harry nodded before re-entering the little room. I quickly marched to my office to look through some of the books in there. I needed to figure this one out.

"Healer Michaels! Good morning sir."

"Good morning Healer Granger. Sorry I'm a little late, I was sorting out an employee. I heard you already have a patient." I couldn't tell from his position or tone if he was impressed or not. He was not one to give anything away.

"Yes sir, a little boy."

"I assume that is why Harry Potter is here?"

"Yes sir. Danny, the little boy, he came by himself from an orphanage and no one has tried to contact us to see if we have a boy of his description or come looking. He told me that they accused him of lying when he told them he had pains in his stomach." Healer Michaels stood and walked towards me. He was a handsome man, in his forties, around 5'11" with a kind face. I had managed to learn from Raegan that he was the youngest in St Mungo's history to be promoted to Healer in Chief. Everyone loved him. "I've run every preliminary test I can think of but I haven't found anything. He hasn't got any bites, he says he hasn't touched or eaten anything he shouldn't have so I am completely stumped."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out Healer Granger. I'll send Healer Malfoy to come and have a look at him. He may have eaten something but didn't know he wasn't supposed to. How old?"

"He's seven, but sir… I don't think you need to worry Healer Malfoy with this. I can figure it out."

"He will be here soon. We are a team at St Mungo's Healer Granger. I don't know how you worked at Hildegard's but here, we work together. Malfoy is one of the best Healers in this hospital and I'm sure he'll be of great help to you. I'll come and check on your progress later. Ahh, Mr Potter, good to see you again. How are those boys of yours?" Harry shook Michaels' hand.

"They're very good, sir. How's Nada and Maleeha?"

"Mal's starting Hogwarts in September. She is very excited. Says she wants to be a Gryffindor just like Harry Potter." Harry blushed. He hated attention like that. Michaels laughed. "Don't worry Potter, she'll be a Ravenclaw, just like her dad." Michaels laughed as he left the two of us together.

"I didn't know you knew Michaels."

"Yeah, when we were having James, Ginny insisted on the best and Michaels is the best. What's this about Malfoy?"

"Urghh, he's coming to examine Danny. I can find out whether or not he's been poisoned. I don't need Malfoy!"

"I don't know Granger, sounds like you do need me. Potter."

"Malfoy." Harry nodded and I cringed, refusing to turn and look at that smug, gorgeous face… _Seriously?!_ "Danny didn't know anything Granger, he did say a couple of the others were feeling ill. Maybe they are eating something." Harry shook his head before hugging me. "Good luck." He whispered.

"I'll probably need it." We separated and I smiled. "Thank you for coming so quickly." Harry smiled and patted my shoulder as he walked past.

"See you later Hermy." I scowled, he sniggered, Malfoy smirked.

"Hermy…" he drawled. _Damn you Harry Potter!_

* * *

By the time Malfoy had finished examining Danny, it was lunchtime. I knew I didn't like someone looking over my shoulder while I was examining patients, so I left them to it. Malfoy couldn't have got Head Healer for his name, he had to have been a good healer to get that. I was pouring over the few books that were in my office. A couple on plants, curses and jinxes, animal bites. Nothing. Nada. Not one of these damn books could explain anything! "Urghh!" I stood angrily, hitting the books away from me as I did so.

"Did I just see Hermione Granger hit a book?" I jumped so high I nearly hit the ceiling. He was smirking again.

"Damnit Malfoy! What the hell was that for?! Knock next time, please!" I clutched my chest as he swaggered into my office. Stupid Malfoy. "Did you find anything?"

"Only that he is quite possibly the most adorable boy in the world. What?" I stared at Malfoy, that was so weird.

"That was the weirdest thing I think you have ever said. You think someone is _adorable?!_ " I started laughing, full on belly laughs.

"Well, he is!" That didn't make it better, I had to clutch the table to keep myself from falling. "Are you done?" two minutes later I was done. "You better apologise for laughing at me."

"Oh hell no! I'm telling everyone I know what you said!" he scowled at me. "Thank you for coming to help Malfoy, I'm sure you're busy."

He nodded. "I want to help, if you want." I had turned my back on him to put the books away.

"Help with what?"

"Finding out what's wrong with Danny."

"Oh. Well…"

"If you don't want my help…" he turned to leave.

"No! No, I'm sorry. I didn't know if it would be weird, that's all." He faced me but didn't look at me. It wasn't difficult for him, he could see nearly a foot over my head. "I would love your help Malfoy."

"Great. Shall we get lunch?"

* * *

"Great. Shall we get lunch?" Granger nodded before turning back around to finish putting the books away. I was glad she had agreed to let me help; Danny was adorable and I wanted to see him get better. Plus, working with Granger would sure be so much – oh Salazar, what is that?

"Do you have a tramp stamp Granger?" the words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them. There was a tattoo on Granger's back of a dragon all curled up, looking like it was asleep. She spun round so fast with her hand covering it.

"It is _not_ a tramp stamp! It's tattoo!"

"In the exact place where tramps get stamps. Didn't think you had it in you _Hermy._ " She scowled at me, a very murderous scowl.

"That dragon is not a tramp stamp Malfoy. It doesn't stay there all the time, apparently that's where he likes to sleep." She had turned around to pick some things off her desk leaving me staring at her, extremely confused.

"It _moves?!_ "

"Is that not a thing here?" I shook my head. "Oh, well in the States a few wizards managed to work out how to make them move. He wanders about all over the place." She said, gesturing to various parts of her body. "Anyway," she said while picking up her bag, "Lunch?"

 **Sorry that this seems very jumpy between the two characters. I just wanted to establish a plot for the rest of the fic. The next few shouldn't be as back and forth. Hope you enjoyed it**


	4. Chapter 4

We stood in silence as we waited for the lift. I still could not believe that Granger had a tattoo, especially one that could move. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. Most of the female healers wore ordinary clothes with a lab coat, but Granger had donned the same green scrubs as me. I wanted to comment on the fact we matched but didn't think she would appreciate that. In the time that I had examined Danny she had pulled all of her hair out of her face; while it wasn't as frizzy as it had been in school, it could have been sleeker. During my examination of the small witch beside me the lift arrived. I gestured to let her in first and she nodded. We'd been talking only a minute ago, had I done something wrong? "Are we going to the cafeteria or somewhere else?" she asked. Her voice almost echoed around the large area: all the lifts had to be big enough to fit at least one bed in should a patient need to be moved.

"Cafeteria, if that's ok?"

"Of course." She smiled a little. I smirked back. "The press has been outside all day waiting for me, apparently. I cannot deal with that now." We didn't say anything else as we rode the lift down to the cafeteria. Staff had a little area to hide from their patients and relax. The food was just a plus.

"Have you had a tour around the hospital?" I asked. A welcome witch was supposed to show new staff members around before they met Michaels.

"No, was I supposed to have had one?" she asked as I lead her towards the food. I was slightly worried; I remembered Granger's little project in school with house elves and since they ran the kitchens I didn't know how kindly she would take to that.

"Yeah, a welcome witch should have taken you around the hospital. That stupid sl-" Granger gave me a look; how did she know what I was going to say? "stupid _witch_ working this morning should have done that before your meeting with Michaels."

"Oh. Well, I've been before. I should be ok." I nodded once as I pushed the doors open. There were very few people in the cafeteria. Someone was asleep on one of the sofas near the window. I wandered over to the trays, making sure she was behind me. The food looked delicious, as usual. Granger looked impressed at the spread in front of her. There was a lot of choice. I myself went for the special: chicken dopiaza, with rice and naan. Granger followed suit, grabbing the same food as me. I didn't want to look surprised; any time I had brought a female staffer here she had had a salad. Granger really did impress me. "What?" she said, finally noticing my surprised look, "I'm hungry. I'm not going to choke down a salad simply because you're here." She placed a brownie on her tray too. Really impressed. I paid for both meals before she noticed and pulled her towards a table in the corner. She sat down and immediately tore the naan in half, dipping it into her sauce. I could have sworn she moaned. "There was never food this good at Hildegard's," she said, shovelling rice into her mouth. I couldn't help but laugh at her. "I'm being disgusting aren't I?"

"No, no… well, maybe a little." She laughed too. It was nice. Almost as if we'd been friends for years.

I let her finish her curry before leaping into possible diagnoses for Danny. We shot likely illnesses back and forth, each time deciding that the symptoms didn't fit. I felt incredibly guilty for not working out what was wrong with him. I could remember most things and I felt like I should have known what the problem was. Granger was staring out at the room, her head on her hand. She was thinking very intently. "It could be anything. So many diseases cause stomach pains; both magical and muggle…" she looked at me. "It could be something muggle. Something that doesn't normally affect those with magical blood. Danny said there were a few others at the home that had similar symptoms." It was amazing watching her work everything out. "So, something that affects many people at once… it could be contaminated food or water or… a parasite. It could be a parasite in the water! What is that parasite?" Granger was furiously drumming the table with her fingers. I hadn't even considered a non-magical ailment. I was so out of my element here. "Giardia! That's that damn parasite." She leapt out of her seat. "Come on Malfoy! We need to test him again!" She bolted out of the cafeteria. I desperately wanted to remind her that most healers don't work that hard, let alone on their first day, but she'd already gone.

I found her again stood impatiently waiting for a lift. "If it is giardiasis then we need to do a blood test. Examining his stool will take too long. Finally!" She rushed into the lift. She began muttering to herself about all the things she needed to look for. I just stood back and let her work. When the doors opened she shot out of the lift and ran to Danny's room. When I caught up to her she was already explaining to Danny what we needed to do. "… and so I'll need to take just a little bit of blood. Will you be ok?" he nodded. "Healer Malfoy can you get me a syringe so I can get a sample please?" I hadn't been able to say a word since she figured out what could be ailing Danny. I nodded, turned and walked down to the nurses' station. "Afternoon Healer Malfoy. What are you doing in my neck of the woods?"

"How're you doing Tash? I'm helping Granger with a patient. Could I have a blood test for bed 7 please?" The older woman smiled and nodded.

"I haven't met _Healer_ Granger yet. Is she ok?" Tash was a stickler for formalities, especially at work.

"Yeah, she's a brilliant healer _Nurse Murphy._ " She laughed before summoning a test kit. We walked back over to Danny's room together. Granger was sat on Danny's bed talking to him softly when we pushed open the door. Being the perfect gentleman, I let Tash walk in first. "Danny, this is Nurse Murphy, she's going to take some blood and get it tested for us." Granger stood back, letting Tash do her thing. She was an excellent nurse. "What were you talking to Danny about?" I whispered.

"I was telling him about when I had to go to the hospital when I was about his age and how amazing my doctors were." I stared at her. I had known Granger for more than half of my life, but I knew absolutely nothing about her. Danny gasped when Tash stuck the needle in. I could see Granger jump when he did so. The little boy really was a trooper; that was the only sound he made when Tash was taking the blood. It was over in a few seconds.

"There you go little man." Tash said, charming his skin closed with a quick tap of her wand. "Good as new." She smiled at him, before turning to us.

"I'll go test this." I said, taking the small vial from Tash's hand. "I won't be long Danny." I smiled at the little boy. Adorable.

"We'll be back soon." Granger said and the three of us walked out, leaving Danny alone in his room. "I am sorry I haven't been round to introduce myself. I'm Hermione." Granger stuck her hand out to Tash, who shook it quickly.

"Natasha Murphy. It's a pleasure to meet you Healer Granger. Healer Malfoy says you're a brilliant healer. I'm looking forward to working with you." I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks and I looked away before Granger could smirk at me. Damn Tash, that was not something I wanted repeated. "I need to check on a few other patients. It was lovely meeting you Healer Granger, Healer Malfoy." She nodded and winked at me. Granger stood looking very pleased with herself. I desperately wanted, at that moment, to go and hide in a hole away from the world. I was going to get Tash back for this.

"Come on." I said gruffly, walking away from Granger and towards the lifts again. I was itching to get back on my floor, and into the lab.

I was smirking all the way down to Malfoy's lab. According to him, I was a brilliant healer. It really meant a lot that my former rival believed that I was skilled at what I do. Being touched at his sentiment didn't mean I wasn't going to torture him for what he said. Malfoy's lab was very impressive. There were five different cauldrons bubbling away, two were almost spewing out of the bulbous bowl. There was also a lot of muggle equipment; a lot of beakers and flasks and Bunsen burners. There was even a burette against the far wall. He slipped on a lab coat before extracting a small sample of blood and carefully squeezing it out onto a slide. It was quite amazing to watch him work, especially with muggle equipment. It just really emphasised how far the world had come in ten years. "What am I looking for?" he asked, messing with the zoom on the microscope.

"Oh! Sorry. Can I look?" I asked, suddenly a little embarrassed. He stepped away, allowing me space to look through the lens. I zoomed the microscope in and, sure enough, there the parasites were, swimming about in Danny's blood. "Shit. There's so many."

"Is it those ones that kept moving, kind of looked like leaves every so often?"

"Yeah, that's giardia." Malfoy went to look through the microscope again, watching the little buggers swimming about. "So, I'm a brilliant healer am I?" Malfoy's face went pink again. It was funny seeing someone who used to be so emotionless flustered by me. He didn't look up from the microscope.

"Yes, you are." Now it was my turn to get flustered. He was the one who was supposed to be embarrassed, not me! I spluttered and he smirked, finally looking at me. Damn him. Damn him and his gorgeous face. "What do we do now?" _Concentrate Hermione!_

"Well… erm… Giardiasis is usually treated with metronidazole, but I don't know if there's a magical equivalent. Would we be able to get that?"

"Find me its composite parts and I'll make it for you." The way he phrased that made it seem like he was doing it for me. The blush returned to my cheeks.

"I will… erm… I'll see if I can find it." I tried to look normal as I walked out of his office, but I was sure that I was as red as Ron's hair. "Merlin Hermione! Calm down" I whispered to myself as I shut the door behind me. I could have sworn I heard him chuckling. _Bastard._

In the safety of my own office I could get some research done. Like Hildegard's, St Mungo's had been fitted with WIFI so healers could research the muggle way: far quicker than combing through hundreds of medical books. _Chemical composition of metronidazole._ Thank Merlin for Google.

"Damn. That was a lot easier than I hoped." I desperately wanted a few minutes away from Malfoy, away from everything to destress and take my own medication. The tetrabenazine always gave me a headache although that might have been the needle. How can a healer be afraid of needles? The clock read 5:42. I should have had the injection twelve minutes ago. I attempted to suppress my nerves by telling myself I did it every day and it needed to be done; it never worked. The needle was poised against my vein when Malfoy burst in. Needless to say the syringe went flying, smashing into the wall and falling to the floor in broken pieces. "Jesus Christ Malfoy! Knock next time!" I repaired the syringe, once again filling it with tetrabenazine.

"What the hell are you taking Granger? You're a healer!"

"I am very aware of what I am Malfoy. I am also very aware that you smashed up my medicine. Do you know how expensive that stuff is?" the needle was once again at my elbow when Malfoy snatched it out of my hand.

"Why are you taking this? Is it some muggle drug? Are you trying to get high up? Do you need help?" he sounded genuinely worried.

"I'm not trying to get _high_ ," I said, "and yes it's a muggle drug, but a muggle drug prescribed to me because I need it." I quickly summoned it towards me and stuck it in my arm before he had a chance to protest again. "This isn't any of your business Malfoy." I didn't dare look at him at this point. I knew he would be pissed.

"I need to tell Michaels about this."

"He knows." I said, removing the needle from the syringe and taking out to the medical waste bin. Malfoy was following me. "While I'm sure he would love to hear about it again, it isn't going to change anything Malfoy." Finally turning to look at him, I saw a face I hadn't seen since school. I sighed. We had been getting along so well. "Anyway, I found the chemical components of metronidazole," I said, walking back into my office to write it down for him. I was surprised when he continued to follow me but then I remembered Danny and I knew why. _Work with Malfoy for Danny._ I thought as I scribbled down the chemical formula. "C6H9N3O3. Will you be able to do that Malf-oh." He snatched the paper out of my hand and stalked out of the room. _Ok, great first day Hermione._

She was taking drugs?! Muggle drugs?! I must have looked like I was ready to murder everyone as I walked down the wide hallways to the stairs. I felt angry, betrayed, and I didn't know why. Michaels knew? I stood for a minute in the stairwell. Why did she need drugs? What had it said on the packet? "Think Draco, think." It began with a 't' and ended in zine, that much I was sure of.

"Healer Malfoy? Are you alright?" Michaels was walking up the stairs.

"I'm fine sir, everything's fine."

"If you say so son. How has it been working with Healer Granger? She's very talented isn't she?"

"Yes sir, extremely talented." An idea hit me. Michaels knew! "Sorry, sir? Grang- Healer Granger was telling me how expensive her medication was and I was just wondering if you could give me permission to make some for her?" he smiled. Michaels was a very caring person.

"Of course son. Tetrabenazine is expensive. She told you about her -?"

"Ermm, yes, she told me. We went to school together and so-" Michaels nodded.

"Of course you did. She mentioned that the two of you had worked together in your final year quite a bit. Go ahead and make her the tetrabenazine. It must be bad enough having to deal with the epilepsy, but with early onset Huntington's on top of that? She is a very impressive woman." He patted my arm once before moving onto the next set of stairs. _Granger has epilepsy? And what in Merlin's name is Huntington's?_

Computers and I had never got along. I understood them in an abstract way, but actually using one was another thing altogether. Carefully typing out every letter, I searched for "tetrabenazine" and "Huntington's."

 **Huntington's disease is an inherited condition that damages certain nerve cells in the brain.**

This brain damage gets progressively worse over time and can affect movement, cognition (perception, awareness, thinking, judgement) and behaviour.

Early features can include personality changes, mood swings, fidgety movements, irritability and altered behaviour, although these are often overlooked and attributed to something else.

Huntington's disease was originally called Huntington's chorea ("chorea" is the Greek word for dancing). This is because the involuntary movements associated with the condition can look like jerky dancing. However, "disease" is now the preferred term, because the condition involves a lot more than just abnormal movements.

Huntington's disease is caused by an inherited faulty gene. However, in around 3% of cases, there's no family history of the condition, normally because the parents died at a young age.

I leaned back feeling incredibly guilty. Magical medicine had come a little way with epilepsy – there were charms now to subdue the disorder – but I had never even heard of Huntington's disease. That drug she was taking doesn't even cure it! In that moment I felt awful. Incredibly awful. On the desk was the composition of metronidazole and in front of me was tetrabenazine, C19H27NO3. How long had she been dealing with this? Did she find out in school? When she was being bullied mercilessly by me? More guilt. Thinking about nothing but making it up to Granger, I summoned two empty cauldrons and set about trying to cure Danny and help her.

8:17

The tetrabenazine was taking a lot longer to make than the metronidazole, which had finished at around 3 o'clock in the morning. The light stubble that had appeared over my jaw scratched my hand. Damn I was tired. Today was supposed to be my day off since I'd been working nights most of the week. Two interns had tried and failed to run the floor, forcing me to leave two very unstable potions alone for stupid reasons. I had calculated it would take around five more minutes for the tetrabenazine to be done, then I would sneak some into Hermione's office before she came in. The guilt was still eating its way through me; this would hopefully make it slightly easier.

"Malfoy! Are you in there?!" Oh shit. _Play it cool Draco, play it cool._ Before I had the chance to answer, Hermione had burst through the door with the angriest look I had ever seen grace her face. "What the _hell_ is your problem? You talked to Michaels about _my_ conditions?!"

"I just –" slap. Damn that hurt.

"Shut it. Who gave you the right to invade my privacy like that, you little worm? You're lucky I covered for you with Michaels or you would be so out of here. Why did you do that Malfoy? Were you just pretending to be nice to me all day until you could find something to bring me down? Have you changed at all since we were kids?" That was the last straw.

"Hey! Do not talk to me like that! I was going to apologise. I was _worried_ about you, but now I know you're still the stuck up _bitch_ you were in school. You -" my wand beeped and the flame underneath the cauldron sputtered out. "That, is a cauldron full of tetrabenazine, so you didn't have to buy anymore. It was going to be my way of apologising for what I did and what I've done, but now…" I scoffed, she looked at me like she wanted to murder me, "now I'm not so sure." We stared at each other, not breaking eye contact. She had covered for me, even after I had been such an awful person, both in the last few days and her entire life, and then I had just yelled at her and used the drug that keeps her functioning as a bargaining chip. Merlin I am an arse.

"Hermione I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone behind your back like that, I really was worried about you. I just wanted to make sure you were ok… I'm sorry." I waved my wand and the tetrabenazine split into vials before landing on the desk in front of her. "I also finished the metronidazole if you want to take it to Danny." She stared at me, looking like she wanted to say something. I had blown it, completely and utterly blown it.

"I haven't told anyone…" she whispered. Suddenly she looked so small and so scared.

"Not even -?"

"No, not Harry, Ron or Ginny. They know I'm epileptic, but that hasn't really been an issue since I started Hogwarts. The Huntington's started when I was in New York. I didn't – it was a complete shock. Neither of my parents had ever had the symptoms and then I started…" she trailed off. "I don't want them to know. When it gets to the point where I'm not myself anymore it won't matter." She sunk down into a chair, looking like she wanted to cry. "Please don't tell anyone Malfoy, it would kill me." She stared at me, her eyes pleading. I didn't say anything, I just nodded.

It took her a minute or two to compose herself again. Standing up, she turned back to me, her face calm, until she saw the obvious handprint she had left on my face. She giggled.

"It isn't funny," I said, her laugh was infectious, "it really hurt!"

"I'm sorry. You'd better cover it up if you want to protect your reputation." She winked before laughing again. We were stood very close together; her hand only centimetres from mine.

"My repu-? You've been talking to Tash haven't you?" she laughed again, looking down at the ground and giggling softly.

"She was very talkative, especially after I told her what a jerk you'd been." She looked up again, right into my eyes. There had always been something between Granger and I, something that had definitely been there at school. I just had to lean a little and we would be –

"Healer Malfoy!" the door burst open. Merlin, I hated interns.

"What?" I snarled, turning away from the small witch in front of me.

"There's um, an um, an em-emergency, sir." An intern emergency was more than likely nothing, but I had to leave nonetheless. Turning back to Granger, I saw her laughing again, before she practically pushed me out of the door. Stupid interns.

He had done this for me? He had stayed up all night for me?

It didn't make any sense. Sure, we were kind of friends, and ok, he probably felt guilty for what he had done but he had made the drugs for _me._ Malfoy had done that for me, for muggle-born Granger. I quickly touched the scar on my left arm before moving towards the cauldrons. The slowly cooling liquids were there for me… well the metronidazole was for Danny but he didn't need to stay up all night working on it.

 _He did it for me._

I shook my head. Yes, he had done something kind and made my medicine but that was his job… kind of. _Stop thinking about Malfoy!_ I didn't want to still be in his lab when the emergency was over. It was funny watching him interact with the interns; it wasn't like he regressed back into his vile teenage self, but the intimidation and the power were still there. It was nice that they weren't there all the time, though; he would be even more insufferable. I filled a few vials with the metronidazole and left his space. The ward was in chaos when I walked through his office. Apparently the emergency was a very serious one. I would ask him later. All of the interns and nurses were gathered around one cubicle, and Malfoy was shouting orders at them all. I couldn't see the patient, but just watching his face was quite a spectacle. He was an incredibly talented healer, just as he had called me. Before I left his floor, I turned to look at him again, catching his eye. I smiled before stepping into the lift, lifting up the vials of metronidazole to show that I had taken them. He nodded once before turning back to his patient. _Talented indeed…_

Danny had apparently slept well in his little cubicle, and was still doing so when I found myself back on my floor. Raegan was in today and was stood with the nurses. I really liked Raegan, but working with her was going to be a struggle – she was one of the most upbeat people I had ever encountered. "Healer Parrish," I said, coming up behind her. She squealed quietly, turning around and throwing her arms around me. I was immediately squished into her chest, she was very tall and insisted on wearing giant shoes.

"Hermione! Oh I am so glad we're going to be working together! This is going to be so much fun!" the nurses were obviously well acquainted with Raegan's… exuberant behaviour.

We chatted for a few minutes before I moved over to Danny's cubicle. He was awake now, and had a visitor. "Good morning. Can I help you?"

"Yes, are you the Healer who told Danny there was something wrong with him?"

"There is something wrong with him. I'm sorry but if you don't tell me who you are you are going to be removed." This woman was obviously one of the carers at Danny's home. A wave of hatred and anger washed over me at seeing her stupid face.

"I am Bessie Murik, I run the home Danny lives in, and you are?"

"I am Hermione Granger and you will leave this cubicle now before I forcibly remove you from it." I spat the words at her. "You allowed a child of _seven_ leave the home, come to the hospital _alone_ , and then have the gall to accuse me of putting lies in his head? You didn't believe he was sick!"

"He isn't. He simply has an overactive imagination. Get out of the bed Daniel, now."

"I am afraid I cannot let you take him away." She scoffed, awful woman.

"I am the legal guardian. I can do what I want with him."

"Actually," said an arrogant voice behind me, "if a child is left _alone_ in a hospital for more than twenty-four hours, the legal guardian is remanded into custody and the child remains with the healers." Malfoy had appeared in the room, looking every bit imposing as his father once did. Harry was stood just behind him.

"Your orphanage has a number of sick children in it, all too afraid to leave and get help because of you. My team has just finished bringing them all into the hospital," Harry said. I was desperate in that moment to hug them both. I looked at the evil woman stood beside Danny with a smug look on my face, she was spluttering. "Bessie Murik, you're under arrest for child abuse," Harry pulled the woman's arms behind her back before spelling her hands together.

"This is your fault you little shit! I would still be in charge if you had just stayed put you little –" unfortunately she was cut off, because someone had stunned her.

"I didn't see anything 'Mione." Harry chuckled. "Ginny's here by the way, she wants you to examine her. While she says she loves Raegan, if she comes near her with, and I'm quoting here, 'that annoying stupid smiling face she will crush her skull between her giant thighs.'"

"What a colourful image," Malfoy said, smiling to himself. Danny was lying in the bed, still looking terrified. "Hey little man." Malfoy sat himself on the bed next to the young boy. "Hermione and I are going to make you feel better, and everyone else. Are you ok?" Danny nodded slightly. "Good. Now, Hermione has the medicine for you if she would just pass it to me." Malfoy turned, flashing his brilliant smile at me. Reaching over, he pulled a vial out of my hands, touching my fingers ever so slightly. It felt like a spark had just run through my entire body. I was impressed I was still standing. I didn't really hear what Malfoy was talking about after that. All I know was he gave Danny the drugs and was stood behind me again.

"That will start working soon, I promise. We're going to make sure you go somewhere better soon Danny." Malfoy placed a hand on my shoulder and I nearly fell over.

"Ev-everything is going to get better now Danny." I said, hearing the small whimper in my tone. Did he know how I was reacting to him? I didn't dare chance a glance at him.

"Thank you." A small voice piped up from the bed. Before Malfoy could make a comment I elbowed him in the stomach.

"You're very welcome sweetheart," I said, pushing Malfoy outside the room. Harry was talking to Raegan on the other side of the ward. I put all of the vials in front of the nurses and asked them to administer it to every child that had been brought in. The small team of nurses quickly divided the metronidazole and moved around the ward. I still hadn't looked at Malfoy.

"He spoke to us Granger. Why did you elbow me?" I refused to turn to look at him, instead I pulled a file from the desk in front of me.

"I elbowed you because you were going to make a big deal out of it. In cases like that, where a child doesn't speak, you can't force it, or make a big deal out of the fact that they are talking when they do. It freaks them out and they stop. Let him start with just a few words and then we can talk about it. Ok?" I turned to look at him on the last word. He looked bloody awful. "Also, go home Malfoy. you need to sleep." He waved me off.

"I'm fine."

"How long have you been here? You got in yesterday, what, ten minutes after I did?" he nodded slightly, "So you have been here for 25 and a half hours. Go home."

"You aren't my boss Granger." He smirked.

"You're right I'm not, but I can go get your boss and make him make you go home." I said, smirking right back.

"Fine. I'll go home, on one condition. You agree to go out with me on Saturday." He had stepped over to me and was now leaning against the desk.

"That's blackmail Malfoy."

"Not really, if you say no I'll go home heartbroken." He laughed a little. "You don't need to go out with me, it was just a suggestion, forget I said anything, it-it was silly of me to ask-"

"Yes."

 **Hello. I would first like to apologise for not updating sooner. I'm in my final year at university and I'm currently writing my dissertation, so I'm a little stressed. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you soon** **J**


End file.
